


Here.

by astraLazuli



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraLazuli/pseuds/astraLazuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley is a woman of the world. How could she not be when the vast expanses of space exist in her very marrow?</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>A quick little drabble I wrote the other night to help bury ship hate in the tumblr DaveJade tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here.

Jade Harley is a woman of the world. How could she not be when the vast expanses of space exist in her very marrow? After a childhood trapped on a single small island, she is never able to sit still for very long, the call of new places always beckoning. Her mind can move nearly at the speed of light, pulling in new information like other humans might take a sip of water. While she might be sated for a bit, there’s always that thought in the back of her mind knowing that she will need to find another drink. 

Everywhere she goes feels as familiar as her own face, but nowhere ever truly feels like home. Or maybe the problem is that everywhere feels like home. She settles in new places effortlessly, just sweeps right in like a breeze. She makes friends easily. With her quick wit and infectious smile, it’s hard not to fall at least a little bit in love with her. But inevitably that itch always comes back. It doesn’t matter how settled she is, how many people she’s grown attached to, how interesting her work is. It always comes back, a nagging feeling under her skin reminding her other places she must go, other people she must help, other things she must learn. 

And so she sweeps right on out, off to somewhere new, only to feel homesick the minute she leaves. A hundred homes call to her along with the thousands yet to be discovered, her countless friends always somehow finding room in her cavernous heart. She is always expanding, always growing, there is always so much space left to be filled.

At this moment, like so many before, she finds herself collecting her suitcase at the same familiar carousel at the same familiar airport. It’s almost like being in a dream as she hails a cab and stares up city lights flashing by and the star twinkling behind them. The cab pulls up to a small brick house and a small smile appears on her face as she pays the driver. As she walks up the front steps, her fingers immediately find the key to the door among the countless others on the ring. Her shoes are kicked off before the door is closed, her luggage discarded next to the couch while her coat manages to make it in the general vicinity of the rack. 

Even though it is completely dark, she doesn’t miss a single step as she glides up the stairs and to the door on the left. She gently pushes the door open and slips inside, kicking off her jeans as she goes. Against the far wall is a bed, dressed in fluffiest black bedding, it’s inhabitant only noticeable by the rogue foot sticking out of the bottom and the mess of pale blonde hair peeking out near the pillows. Her heart swells (she can feel its glow in her cheeks) as she crawls underneath the covers, snuggling up to face the man that lay beside her.

His crimson eyes slowly open to meet her emerald green and a smile spreads across his face to mirror her own. “Hey you,” he whispers.

“Hey you,” she replies, her grin growing larger. 

He wraps his arms around her pulling her close, and she presses her forehead to his. The vastness of herself contracts, pulling completely back into her body. All the homes, both past and future, are released, all those ties to other people drift away. All other thoughts disappear, replaced with two simple facts: She is Jade Harley and she loves this man, she loves Dave Strider, to the very core of her being. She closes her eyes and feels completely at peace, completely still, completely at home, at this moment, here.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon of Dave & Jade getting married and Jade always moving around all the time for her job. Sometimes Dave will move around with her, picking up random gigs, but for the most part he prefers to stay in one place, at their home base of sorts. & this actually works for them, because they both know that Jade's traveling is something she needs to do & they both know how deeply they love each other & they always come back together no matter how much time passes. This piece was sorta inspired by Here (In Your Arms) by hellogoodbye since that song always makes me think of this scenario & Jade getting in from a long, late night flight & crawling into bed with Dave & the happy glow they get when they're reunited.
> 
> This is the first bit of actual writing I've done in quite a while & my first fanfic. I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
